I will always find you
by kymo
Summary: Sasuke leaves Naruto because of Fugaku's threat. Seven years later they meet again. Will Naruto accept his love once again?
1. To save you

Fugaku looked at him sternly.

"No Sasuke. You two are not meant to be together."

"But father…"

"I will hear no more of this. You're leaving to America tomorrow, and you will forget this ever happened. You will do your duty as an Uchiha and contribute to the growth of this company. That is final."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He looked sternly at his father. He won't win this.

"If you do not do as I say, you already know what will happen to that friend of yours…"

Sasuke looked at his mother who was standing at the corner together with Itachi, his brother. He looked back at his father eyes wide.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Sasuke… And I could do more…"

Sasuke slammed his palms on his father's desk. This was too much! His father would stop at nothing just to get what he wants and just to make things happen.

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM! YOU DO NOT TOUCH NARUTO OR HIS FAMILY OR WHOEVER IS CLOSE TO HIM! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU MONSTER!"

Mikoto clasped a hand on her lips in shock. Itachi just looked at them with a blank face. He could understand how his brother was feeling. Having his life planned for him without giving him any choice as if he was some robot with no aspirations and feelings. He could understand it well. If it were up to him, he would do something, but it's not. Now his little brother has to make a choice.

"I promise you their safety. His safety, if you promise to do as I wish."

Sasuke was staring at nothing, eyes wide, almost teary eyed.

"Yes. Of course. Father."

With that, he left the study, without even saying a word. He did not want this. He wanted to be with his dobe more than anything in this world. But he was an Uchiha. Uchihas have everything except choice. He didn't have a choice. He has to leave him before anything else happens to him. He already lost his parents, he can't lose everyone else. No. He has to go, everyone else has to stay for Naruto. He on the other hand, has to leave.

"_I'm sorry Naru…"_

He whispered to himself as he stared at the window looking at the rain.

Meanwhile, at the hospital a blond man was called in for some emergency.

Naruto was sitting at Tsunade's office hands clasped together, feeling really nervous. He's been waiting for some news since forever. And finally now, his grandmother has something.

"Get up brat!"

Naruto stood up as if on a spring. He looked worriedly at the blond lady inserting his hands in his back pocket.

"Well? What is it Granny?"

Tsunady handed him the papers she was holding and sat on her chair.

"Congratulations. It worked. You're going to be a father."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was looking at. They have been trying and trying for years, and now finally they made it. A baby!

"You will be under a lot of monitoring from now on. And since this is experimental, I don't want you to get your hopes up for this working, since you will be the host. We did create the egg from your stem cells, so we will see how it will hold. For now, I guess you'll be carrying that little brat inside you for 9 months."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It worked. All the hard work and research paid off! He just stood there still looking at the papers but not really reading it. He was starting to get emotional and tears started forming at the brim of his eyes.

"Be careful with yourself now…"  
Tsunade warned.

Naruto just ran up to her and hugged her saying a million thanks to her and drenching her shoulders with tears and who knows what.

Now the only thing left for him to do is tell that Teme of his. Tell him that their dreams are finally coming true. He was so filled with joy that he just couldn't speak the words. Uknown to him this certain Teme of his is now starting to pack his things to fly to America first thing in the morning, and they will never see each other again. Or so they though…


	2. My little secret

Seven years later…

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Look! This is soooooo cool! This is so awesome! It's the awesomest thing ever in the entire universe!"

A boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin was running around in the kitchen shouting at his father so he would notice him.

"Minato stop running around! You might hurt yourself!" Naruto said pan and pancakes on hand.

"But dad this is awesome!" Minato made roaring sounds just as he lifted his big T-Rex toy in the air.

"Yes, yes, I know dear, but try not to hurt yourself." Naruto dropped a plate of pancakes on the table.

Upon seeing the pancakes Minato just ran to the table and started digging in. Naruto could only smile as he prepared hot chocolate for them both. His son's physical features was so much like…like that person. Yet, his attitude is nothing like him. He was more like Naruto. He always ran around, always smiling and always energetic. He was always this sweet little kid who was very expressive, it made Naruto's heart swell.

"Dad…are you driving me to school?" Minato asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Yes of course, I always drive you every other day. Why?"

"So then after we can go get some Japanese food?"

Oh yes, the little guy loved Japanese food, it was his heritage after all, and he couldn't deny him that at least. He must have been born in America and live a very American lifestyle but he would always be curious about Japan, and Japanese culture. Every chance he gets, he always asks about it. He especially loves the food.

Naruto didn't even know why he even chose to stay in America. He was encouraged to come to America because of the experiment and the by-product of it afterwards. He was a pregnant man going to give birth to a baby. Very much like in the movies, and to top it off, he was a single man at that time. So they chose to have the baby in America in a more liberated setting. And Naruto, wanting to get away from all the bad memories in his home country, simply chose to stay in America with his son. And so now they're here. After almost 8 years of struggling in an American life, he's living happily with his son. The only thing left to him after that... escapade.

"Hmm…how about I cook you some ramen when you get home? I just need to work on some photos today and then we can have ramen for dinner. How does that sound?"

"OH YEAH!"

Minato swallowed his last mouthful of pancake, drank what's left of his coca drink and ran off to get his bag.

"C'mon dad we're going to be late!"

Naruto chuckled before putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They always enjoyed times together. He and Minato were very close together. He was the only thing that made him happy.

After driving Minato off to school, he came back to start his little art work. He was going to have his exhibit soon, and everything has to be perfect. He's starting to get some fans buying his works.

He was an artistic photographer. He usually take pictures of scenic pictures or city life that catches the heart. Most of his works have social and political messages that intrigues and attracts people, that's what makes him different from other photographers. He started doing this as a hobby until people started getting interested in his work, and it just started growing. He usually participated in contests and exhibitions to do a little marketing and networking, and now a charity foundation has gladly sponsored one of his exhibition.

He worked on different pictures that day. Finishing touches to his collection until he landed on a smiling face Minato playing in the playground. He had this wide grin on his face showing all his teeth in a close-up shot. He stared at it for a moment, smiled, and finally grabbed the photo and added it to the photo he will be showing at the exhibition.

That night father and son were sitting in front of the TV eating their delicious ramen. They were watching a family show.

"Dad…where's my mom?"

Minato curiously asked his dad.

Naruto was shocked. Minato never asked him the question before and he thought he never would. His son never showed any sign of interest in these topics. He thought he just shrugged it off that some kids have mothers or two parents and he didn't. Before he kept on thinking about a good story to tell his son, but since some years back and Minato showed no signs of asking THE question, he finally stopped plotting it in his mind.

"Why do you suddenly ask?" He just continued eating his ramen without looking at Minato hoping he would just drop the topic.

"I don't know dad…I just assumed that my mom would have dark hair and dark eyes, since I look nothing like you…and well I settled for that until now…"

"And why ask me now?"

"Just curious I guess…but it's okay if you don't wanna tell me. My friends say it's hard for heartbroken people to talk about their loved ones…"

"HEARTBROKEN WHAT?!" Naruto suddenly shouted in shock. "And where did you learn that from young man? Is that what they teach to kids these days?!"

"Dad! Dad! Calm down! It's just a guess…"

Naruto looked at his son sternly before going back to the ramen.

"Soooooo? Will you tell me?"

Minato looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, Naruto was unable to resist. And since he couldn't come up with an invented story, and he wasn't very good in lying, not that he wanted to make his son believe in pathetic fairytale stories or anything, he decided to tell him the truth.

"You don't have a mother." He said with a blank face.

"What? What do you mean I don't have a mother?" Minato kept his eyes on Naruto blinking at his answer.

"Well, you have two fathers"

"What?!"

"You're a very special kid Minato. A gift. A miracle. And I am very happy that you came to the world through me. You saved me in any way a person could be saved."

"Dad! No movie lines!" he pouted at his dad.

"Hahahah! Okay, okay! But it's true though. You're a special person. Coming from two people who loved each other so much they did all they could to have you, and now you're here."

They both fell silent for some minutes, then Minato turned to him again.

"So where's the other person? My other dad?"

"I don't know."

With that Naruto stood up taking the two empty bowls of ramen to clean it up. Minato just stared at him following him with his eyes to the kitchen. He didn't quite expect the answer. He was prepared to hear something like "She died", "She left us and ran away with another man" or any of those dramatic stuff. But this, this was something serious. He has two dads, and the other one was missing. And he has to find him. He wanted to know who that person is, he wanted to make his dad happy. He wants his family to be complete.

That night Minato decided to look for his other father.


	3. Crossroads

The day of the exhibition has arrived. People were gathering around the photographs, talking with cocktails, and simply socializing. Minato was one of the people looking around at the pictures. He was staring at his own picture, a close up one with him on the playground. He was looking at it and making faces at the same time.

"That would've been a better picture kid…"

A tall man with long black hair and a somewhat fake smile was standing in front of him also looking at his picture.

"Yeah….my dad should've asked my permission before he took that picture. I could've made a better face." He said grinning at the man.

"Your dad? I thought the artist was a woman?"

"Nah….it's my dad. He just uses a girl's name in his photos."

"Hmm….I would love to meet this father of yours to congratulate him for this wonderful exhibition for our foundation, surely you would know where he is."

"Minato!"

A blond man called at the little boy reaching out a hand to him.

"Dad!"

Minato having recognized his father ran to him and jumped into his arms. Naruto simply lifted him and held him in his arms.

"Dad, I met someone who wanted to meet you…it's mister…"  
Naruto looked at the man his son was talking to and his smile faded in an instant. Tall man, dark long hair…and that expression, he will never forget that emotionless visage ever.

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto looked at him stunned. Was he serious? Did Itachi not recognize him at all? Was he that dumb, or was he just pretending not to notice?

"M-M-Mr Uchiha, please to meet you…" Naruto reached out a hand to shake his but Itachi did not receive it.

"Dad, he must be Japanese! He has a Japanese name like us!" Minato whispered in his ear.

"You have a very smart kid there .to."

Itachi spat out his name per syllable, that it sounded like a threat to Naruto. Why was Itachi here? Did he know about Minato? Was he going to take him away? No way…over his dead body. He will never give Minato up as long as he is alive. Never. Not even to that bastard.

"Thank you mister!" Minato answered happily. "But I see you already know my daddy's name."

"Ah! Is he your father?" Itachi gave that fake smile again. Naruto did not know how to interpret that smile. He held tighter to Minato.

"Do not beat around the bush Itachi…" Naruto said anger starting to grow in him.

"Oh, haven't you always been the polite one…" Itachi said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto said sternly trying to contain the anger in his voice.

"I'm and the one who funded this exhibition of yours Naruto. And it is only fitting that I meet the artist, is it not? Now, I do not want anything from you, if anything, I only wanted to meet you. It's been such a long time…"

"Dad, what is he saying? Do you know him?" Minato clung to his father tighter.

Naruto ignored his son's inquiry.

"Why are you doing this Itachi? How long have you known?"

Naruto looked at him intently with questioning eyes. Had Itachi known all along about little Minato? Did he know they were in America all this time? So many questions flooded his mind until Itachi spoke.

"My father is dead."

All three of them stayed silent for a couple of minutes Itachi staring blankly at the portrait of Minato, Naruto trying to analyze what this all meant and just holding Minato, securing him in his arms afraid that someone might take him away.

"Which means I am the head of the family."

Naruto looked at him. "What does this have to do with me? I have long since avoided anything related to you. I neither called nor sent a message. I stayed clear when he told me to. I stayed away. If I had known you were in America I wouldn't have come here in the first place! I could get away…I'll go away. We'll go away where you'll never see us!"

Itachi turned to look at him with his blank face.

"Why don't we have coffee and talk? We'll be more comfortable then." He flashed his fake smile again.

They had coffee on a Monday afternoon. Minato was still in school, which made Naruto worry. He knew perfectly well what the Uchihas were capable of. They could simply snatch his son, wherever and whenever they want. But Naruto did not want Minato to suspect anything so he simply instructed the teacher to call him if anything happens.

When he entered the café in a very posh hotel he saw the older of the Uchiha brothers already sitting at a table waiting for him. He sat down at the seat in front of him.

"Was this really necessary?" Naruto started.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or your son Naruto, I simply wanted to talk."

"Does he know?"

Itachi paused for a moment to make sure they were on the same page with his question.

"No. My brother does not know that I have found you nor does he know that I have met you and talking to you now."

Naruto stayed silent. If Sasuke doesn't know, then what's the purpose of all this?

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Your son." Itachi paused when he saw the shock on Naruto's face. "It's funny how you name him after your father when clearly, He looks more of an Uchiha than a Namikaze…"

"He is my son! Not anyone else's! You can't have him Itachi. If that's where you're going!"

"He. Is. An. Uchiha." Itachi said with a calm voice of conviction.

So this is what it's all about. That Uchiha line, again.

"He is not an Uchiha. He is an Uzumaki. He is my son."

"And Sasuke's…."

"Stop it!"

They both fell silent again. But this time, the silence between them had a lot of tension.

"Don't do this to me 'tachi. Just don't…"

"Naruto, I don't mean any harm. I only want to give your son and Sasuke's son the right to the Uchiha name."

"He doesn't need that. And he is not Sasuke's son. He is mine. Just mine."

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, anger and pain started to brew in his chest, tears started to form in his eyes.

"Naruto…"

"We are just fine on our own Itachi… we do not need anything from your rotten family. Not now, not ever. So please, just leave us alone."

Naruto grabbed his bag and stood up leaving the Uchiha alone in his table. He couldn't take this anymore. How could these Uchihas be so full of themselves?

"Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned back to see Itachi just right behind him.

"My father is dead. And as the new head of the family I want to make things right. I only ask you to give me a chance. Here's my card if you or Minato need anything. I will not tell Sasuke anything if you don't want me to. I just want to make sure you and Minato are well provided for."

"I told you we don't need anything from you."

With that he left. But as Naruto barged out of the hotel, another man with short ebony hair wearing an elegant suit got out of the car. He spotted the blond walking out the door and joining the crowd turning the corner.

It's him. In his billion lives he can't mistake those blond locks. He was certain it was him. He hurriedly entered the hotel and found Itachi in the lobby going to the elevators.

" 'tachi!"

Itachi turned around surprised to find his brother already back from his business trip in Europe.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…he was…."

Itachi just looked at him, trying to transfer the things he wanted to say but words won't come out. Sasuke looked desperate in front of his brother waiting for him to respond. When no sound came from his brother, he turned his back and ran after the blond. He was not going to lose him this time…


End file.
